


Games for May

by jesiijayy



Series: Games for May [1]
Category: bohemian gyspy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gypsy, Traveling, bohemian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesiijayy/pseuds/jesiijayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci, has discovered that her real parents were Bohemian Gypsies. So while getting in touch with her inner roots, she has met some great people and some bad people, but more the less she has discovered herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games for May

 

       If there was one thing I would have wanted my foster parents to teach me, it would be to always be careful when giving my heart away. Maybe they would have taught me that, if I didn’t leave so soon. Or, maybe they wouldn’t have. Allie, my foster mother, married her high school sweetheart, Dean. They’ve really never had to experience a moment when they shouldn’t have given their hearts away. They’ve always had each others.

       While I lay there in the cold dewy grass of that summer morning thinking about the empty pit I now hold in my chest Cas comes walking up. She looks like she had just rolled out of bed, well, I guess we always did. “Luci! What are you doing?” She yelled as she walked along the river, “Did you sleep out here all night?” She questioned as she filled a clay pitcher with water.

       I sat up, kind of confused, I was laying underneath the train tracks but I don’t remember coming out here.“Um, I don’t know.” I quickly got up and brushed myself off. Looking around I became more and more confused. I glanced toward Cas as she started to fill the second pitcher, “Do you need some help?” I asked as I walked over to her.

       “Yeah sure, take this one back to the camp.”

       “Okay, is Ellery and all of them still her?” I yelled back as I walked up the hill.

       “No, they left early this morning. Said something about how they loved meeting us and hope to cross paths again but they must continue on their journey.” She called as she followed behind me.

       “Oh, I see.” I felt the pit in my chest grow more, “Have you seen Phoenix anywhere? I haven’t seen him at all this morning.”

       “You’re the one that’s practically dating him, shouldn’t you know where he is?” she laughed, and then she noticed the stern and solemn look on my face, “Don’t you remember what happened last night?” She asked as she caught up to me.

       I stopped once we got to the fire pit, “No not really why?”

       “Well, I heard you and Phoenix leave late last night. I assume that would be why you woke up under the tracks. You really don’t remember any of it?” she asked, I shook my head. “Well, I heard you guys yelling, but I couldn’t tell if it was just you guys being you or if you were fighting, but given that he’s not here, I assume you may have gotten into a fight.”

       I really loved this boy, he was the first time I actually felt something in a long time. I walked over to where he kept his stuff, it was gone, “He must have left with Ellery this morning.” I mumbled.

       “It will be okay sweetie.” Cas came over and wrapped her arms around me. “We need to start cleaning up though okay. We’ll talk about it later alright? Maybe you’ll be able to remember something.” She kissed my cheek then let go.

       We used some of the water to put out what was left of the fire from last night. Then we used the rest to wash the dishes. Once we got everything clean we packed everything up. “Hey, yesterday when we were walking through town I saw a sign for a fair, maybe we could go and sell some of our dream catchers and bracelets?”

       “Yeah, totally! Wanna go now? It’s about noon or close to it.” She asked as she looked up at the sky. Cas was always good at telling time by the sun.

       “Sure, I think there was also something about concerts too, so if you don’t mind staying the whole time?”

       “Yeah, we can stay the whole time it doesn’t matter to me.” She started walking up the hill to the tracks, “Let’s go.”

       I followed her up the hill, but didn’t catch up to her until we got to the tracks. Since I was a little bigger than her, though not by much, I got to carry the heavier of the two bags. As we walked through town I could hear the sounds of the fair getting closer and closer. These types of things were always the best part of our life. “Hey, do you think there will be anyone like us there?”

       “Probably, there always are. Maybe not ones that actually travel but probably people that still act the same way.” Cas replied, and that’s when we got there.

       Turning the corner, I had never seen such a large fair, “Cas!” I exclaimed.

       “Oh my, Luci! Have you ever seen a fair this big before?” She asked as she stared wide eyed and jaw dropped.

       “No I haven’t. Well, come on! Let’s go! There must be so many people here.” I pulled her arm dragging her behind me. We always set ourselves up by the food because that’s where the most traffic was at stuff like this. As we walked we caught the eye of a few people passing by.

       A little girl stopped in front of me and just gawked. Now normally I would be offended but this girl had to be no older than maybe ten years old, she turned to what I assume would be her mother, “Mommy, look!” She pointed at my wrist, “Look at her bracelets! I want one like that!” She exclaimed.

      I kneeled down in front of her and asked, “Which one do you like the most?” as I held out my arm. She pointed at a small simple one that was orange, pink, and white. I untied it from my wrist and then tied it onto hers.

     The little girl's eyes lit up like a tree on christmas eve, “Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She excitedly yelled.

     Her mom looked at me, “I know you are here to sell those and stuff, and by your looks I can only assume you need it, how much do you want for it?” She kind of came off a little snotty.

    “Oh no, it’s okay! for her you don’t have to give me anything. She’s happy, that’s all that matters.”

She pulled out a few singles, “At least take this and get something to eat.”

    Now, if there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s not to turn down money because you never know when you’re going to need it. I took it from her and as she grabbed her daughters hand I said to her, “I would be a little more careful on who you voice your assumptions too ma'am. It didn’t insult me in anyway because I chose this life, but you never know who you’re talking to.”

   “And why did you choose this,” She paused, looking me and Cas up and down, “lifestyle. You are both very pretty girls and I imagine very smart since you’ve survived this long with your choices, you could make it so far in life.”

    I just looked at her. Cas grabbed my hand a squeezed it warning me to calm down, she could tell the frustration was building up in me, “I am a foster child, I could never stay in one place, I hated it. Once time my social worker finally told me who my real parents are. They are Bohemian Gypsies, and if you don’t know, the best way to sum up gypsies is that they are travelers, wanders if you may. Which my psychologist says is most likely the reason why I was a runaway all my life, it’s in my blood. Now most people think we are dirty, odd, and outcasted people and everything, but we aren’t really. We just live unconventionally with a free spirit. Everywhere we end up, we are there for a reason. For example, I believe I was brought to this place at this moment too teach you and inform you on a different culture that people were so sure was extinct and to make your daughter ecstatically happy even if its just for a couple of hours. I think once people find a way to live with a free spirit and soul they will live a happier life.” I looked at her, “That is why I choose this life. I am looking for my parents, I know I am on the right track for now, and I know they are still out there. I just don’t know exactly where, but that adds to the adventure.”

   “I am so sorry, I did not mean to offend you in anyway.” She shoved her hand into her purse, “Here, I really hope you find your family. Anyone who will travel the world to find two people she’s never met deserves everything in the world.” She handed me a twenty dollar bill, hugged me and then walked away.


End file.
